Falling Into Middle Earth
by rawkfreek808
Summary: A girl gets transported into Middle Earth, after being injured.Sorry, i suck at summaries, but please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Waiting in my seat for the lingering hand of the clock to strike two o' clock, I wearily gaped at Ms. Jenkins's thin lips progress through the lesson, with a droning voice. Her classes would always be boring, since she talked a lot. She had a bun of gray hair settled atop her head, with a few wisps sticking out from the side. Her fingers were beefy, with small rings ornamented on them, making it look like her blood circulation was going to get cut off. She had a toad-like face, which looked really horrid up close. I had several nightmares because of this. Getting bored of her proceeding through the lesson, I flipped my notebook open and started to draw a picture of Ms. Jenkins. I drew her with a toad-like feature, having massive, bulging eyes and a plump body, sitting frog-like on a lily pad. Adding a final touch to the comical image, I put a hand over my mouth, and let out a snigger. Abruptly, I saw a shadow towering over me. As my attention shot up to the towering figure, I realized it was Ms. Jenkins. Her hands were placed upon her hips and she gave me a glowering glare.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" she said, holding her hand out and waiting for me to place the drawing on her hand. So, I did. Staring at the picture, she raised a brow. "Seems like Ms. Madsen here was practicing her artistic talent. Just for that, you will receive after-school detention for the next three days, starting Monday. If you don't show up, I will be sending a referral to your counselor. Do I make myself clear?"

"Ye…. Yes ma'am." I stammered. 

With the picture in her hand, she sauntered off to the front of the class, crumpled it up in a paper ball and threw it away. Then, she proceeded on with the lesson. I propped my elbows on my desk and rested my chin upon my hands for the rest of the period. I just wanted to get out of this freaking boring class. Bethany Madsen. That's me. Ms. Jensen kept glancing at me every ten minutes, to see if I was still paying attention. Every time she glanced at me, I would have chills going through my spine. She was such a creepy, old woman. Then, I heard everyone cramming things into their back packs and zipping them up with hardly any noise. As I turned my head to the clock, I realized the bell was going to ring in two more minutes. So, I packed up my things quietly, too. Ms. Jensen would keep the class in for five more minutes, every time people put their things away, since the lesson wasn't over yet. I looked at my watch and counted down to five, four, three, two, one. Finally, the bell rang. Ms. Jensen had dismissed us. Immediately, I hoisted my bag on my shoulder. Everyone, including me, got out from our seats and stampeded out the door like a herd of wild horses. I didn't even bother to say goodbye to the "Toad Lady."

Through the hallway, I rummaged through the crowd, trying to make my way out from the building. All of a sudden, I felt my arms bump into someone, and my books sprawled across the floor.

"Watch where you're going!" I called out. When the person turned around, it was the popular Queen Bitch, Audrey Jameson. 

"What did you say, freak?" she snarled.

"Nothing." I said. Then, she turned around and headed to the girls' restroom, with her group of friends following behind. Storming my way out the double doors, I stomped down the front steps of the office. As I crossed the front lawn, to the sidewalk, I glanced both ways before crossing the street. There were now no signs of cars, so I crossed the street. It takes me twelve minutes to walk home from school. The stillness of the air was now growing chill. A serene wind was breathing softly through my coal-black, layered hair. The sky over my head was now clustered with gray clouds. Then, I felt a drop of water from the sky drizzle down on me. Shortly, the rain was growing intense, but I just walked on home, not caring if I got wet. As I reached the front lawn at home, I went over to it and twirled around in the rain and sang in joy. I loved it ever since I was little. Then, I heard the kitchen door open and mom appeared at the door, looking at me with shock. "Bethany Lynn Madsen! Come in here this instant!" she called out, and turned to go back in the house. 

By the time I entered the door to the kitchen, my hair and clothes were sopping wet with rain water. My mom was settled on a chair at the dinner table. "Beth! You're soaking wet!" mom said. "Go upstairs and change into your new clothes. You'll catch a cold." Dragging my feet across the floor, I ascended up the stairs. 

As I stood in front of my bedroom door, I heard some loud music coming in from it. Immediately, I thrust my door open, and to my horror, I found my younger brother with his two friends sitting on my bed, reading my diary. "Get out of my room, you dimwitted dorks!" I yelled in fury. All of a sudden, they swept out of my room in shock. Indignantly, I slammed the door and locked it. Going over to my stereo, I turned it off and threw my diary under the bed. Then, I went over to my closet, and picked out a pair of black Dickies capris and a pink short sleeved shirt. I changed into my new, dry clothes. Exhausted, I threw myself onto my bed and let out a sigh. I turned over to the nightstand, and digging through the drawer, I took out my CD player and a magazine. Closing the drawer, I turned over on my stomach, propped my elbows on my bed, and slipped on the earphones. Singing to the song ("Girls not Grey" by AFI), I flipped through the pages of my magazine. After twelve minutes had passed, I took out the earphones from my ears and put my CD player and magazine away. When I checked the time, it was only 2:30. Picking up the phone, I decided to call my friend, Jamie. I dialed her number. When I heard five rings, I slammed the receiver down. My head was swarming with tiredness. Not standing it any longer, I laid my head on my pillow and closed my eyes, falling into slumber. As I dozed off, I found myself in the school corridor. Thought to be late, I hurriedly walked to my class, since I was the only one out of class. When I protruded through the class, everyone stared up at me. Ms. Jensen turned her attention to me from the lesson. "Well, have a seat, Ms. Madsen." Walking slowly to my desk, I sat down. Ms. Jensen kept staring at me. Her beady eyes were giving me the chills. As I stared out the window, my eyes were glued to the peaceful scenery. Ms. Jensen came over to my desk. "Seems Ms. Madsen here enjoys the view. Tell me, Ms. Madsen, what is the answer to the problem on the board?" 

"Uhhh……mmmm……" I hesitated. Her face was now up close to mine. Her wrinkles showed visibly, with her eyes wide open. Getting frightened I let out a scream. 

As I jolted my body up, I was sweating all over. Checking the time on the clock, it was 7:30. "Holy shit! How long was I asleep?" I said. From downstairs, I heard mom call me down for dinner. "Beth! Dinner's ready!" I left my room, trudging down the stairs wearily. As I entered the kitchen, I scanned my eyes around the kitchen and found Jeff sitting at the table. He's my step dad. Pulling a chair out, I settled myself down. We ate in quiet, with our utensils tapping against out plates, but I just sat there looking at my food. I lost my appetite having that nightmare of Ms. Jensen. 

"How was your day at school today?" Jeff asked turning to me. I sat to the left of him. 

"It was okay." I replied.

"Just 'okay?'" he asked again.

"What else do you want me to say?" I said getting annoyed. 

"You can just tell me what you did today."

"I went to my classes, ate lunch, went to my classes again, and walked home. Happy now?" I said, rather more loudly.

"Watch that tone of yours!" said Jeff with a thundering voice.

"Don't have to get all mad at me! I just told you about my day!" I started to yell. Then, he grabbed my arm and brought me close to his face, meeting his fiery, green eyes. "While you're living under my roof, you watch that tone of yours!" he snarled. I quickly jerked my arm away from his grip and stomped up the steps to my room, not even taking a bite at my spaghetti.

When I got in my room, I slammed the door loudly and locked it. I grabbed my CD player, pulled my sweater over my head, and slipped on my socks and shoes. I hurriedly dashed to the balcony screen door and opened it silently, avoiding to make a creaking sound. Then, I closed it behind me. I steadily climbed onto the railing and put a foot out over to a strong tree branch. Then I grabbed onto another strong tree branch with my hand and put my other foot onto the branch. As my entire body was upon the tree branch, I climbed down quietly, to prevent the dried leaves of fall to rustle. "Hopefully, I'll make it out, unseen." I whispered to myself. When I was down on the ground, I snuck over to the gate at the side of the house, unlatched it open, and tiptoed through it, closing it behind. I was heading to Jamie's house. I was walking for only five minutes and the wind was growing icy cold, but I just continued on to her house. As I checked the time on my watch, it was 8:30. I stared down the dark, solitary street. The only sound I can hear was the echoing of my footsteps and the whistling of the wind. I brought a pocket knife that was in my pants pocket, just in case some psychopathic bastard approached me. Getting bored, I turned slipped my earphones into my ears and listened to some songs. I hummed quietly to Sum41's "Still Waiting." I walked down quietly, holding the CD player in one had and my other hand was planted in my pants pocket where the pocket knife was. Then, I turned to the right and entered into the darkness of the alley with the streetlights illuminating at the entrance.

The wind was growing fiercer, for it was passing swiftly through my hair. It rattled the wires hanging on the poles. Suddenly, the streetlights started to flicker and went out. "Oh, shit……" I murmured. "Turn on you stupid streetlights." I took out the earphones from my ears and turned off my CD player. Not seeing anything, I tripped over a garbage can. "Crap!" I yelled. I stood up on my feet again. From up the street, I clearly saw a flash of light coming my way. "Hey! Over here!" I hollered. The light now shone on me and it came closer. I tried to penetrate my eyes into the darkness, to see who was holding the flashlight. As the figure loomed in, I realized it was holding a gun. "Holy fuck! Get the hell away from me you psychopathic bastard!" I yelled trying to get a trace of anyone near by. Immediately, I took out my pocket knife. But it was too late. I felt the cold metal bullet enter my shoulder, as it seared through my skin. Suddenly, I sprawled to the hard ground, and my eyes closed from the intensity of the bullet. My head went blank.

Author's Note 

I will update more chapters later! Thanks for waiting! 


	2. Chapter2:Where am I?

As I awoke to consciousness, I blinked my eyes continuously. I stared directly into the glinting, daylight sky, which was blinding my chocolate brown eyes. That was really odd. It wasn't there before. I remembered being plunged into the darkness of the city when a blackout struck. I felt my body engrossed in a dry, grassy region and immediately jolted up. Veering my head around this strange place, I noticed I was engulfed by trees. Holy crap! Where the hell am I? I thought. I'm surrounded by a freaking forest! Okay, first of all, how'd I end up here? Maybe the family and I were on a camping trip and I …………… hold on a minute! It was that dumbass! First he shot me, then he dragged me into the forest to make it look like he didn't kill me…………… Shit! That means I'm dead! But I'm too young to die! And what kind of heaven is this anyways? Abruptly, I jerked my hands up to my shoulder and my chest to check if I was really shot. There was nothing. I was unscathed. Bolting my body up into the air, I sang in joy. Woohoo! I'm not dead, that dumbass didn't kill me! To the left of me, I heard the sound of horse hooves fuming in my ears. Someone was coming. Maybe that killer's coming back. My heart was pounding with adrenaline, like it was going to slip out from my ribcage. I started to panic. Then, I spotted a tree nearby with a plump base. That would be a good hiding spot. I thought. Suddenly, I ran noiselessly to the tree. I plopped down, bringing my knees to my chest with my arms wrapped around my legs, and leaned against the trunk. I brought my ears close to the edge of the tree and listened keenly to who approached. The trotting of the horse hooves stopped and there were two riders who leaped down from their horses. As they spoke, I shuddered. The sound of their voice sounded cruel and evil.

"We must find the ring bearer!" said the voice.

"He is probably on his way right now to destroy it with his other companion." said the second voice. Who the hell is the ring bearer? Someone's getting married? Destroy the ring? This is all confusing. I thought. More questions popped into my head. Now, there were clusters of them. Feeling fear flowing through my blood, I shifted my body uncomfortably, which was a stupid thing to do. This caused the leaves to rustle underneath me.

"Did you hear that? Someone is eavesdropping on us." said the first voice.

As I heard those words, I started to shake all over, which made the leaves rustle again. My brows were now lined with cold sweat all over them. The two riders then ambled off to hunt me down. Closing my eyes, I prayed in my head _please don't find me, please don't find me._ I was thinking of what they would do if they found me. What if they were going to kill me? I don't want to die again! It sucks like hell! Suddenly, the forest was tranquil again. I heard the ambling of the riders stop. _It's probably okay to open my eyes now. Maybe they left._ I thought. I slowly opened my eyes and to dismay, my eyes encountered the first creature.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." said the first creature. The creature's body was all black with a white handprint pressed upon its face. It was wearing an armor, with a sword in its sheath. The scariest things were its teeth, which were so freaking sharp. Then, the second creature came out from my right. "We should take her as a prisoner."

"Wh…. What a… are y… you?" I said with a trembling voice.

"We are the Uruk-Hai." said the first one.

"Ummm…… okay. But please don't take me! Please! I'm too young to die!" I squealed. My eyes were starting to well up with tears. I had to think of something fast to get out of here. Then, I came up with an idea, which was the only one I had. "Hey look! There's a monkey!" I said pointing up to a tree.

"Where?" said the second Uruk-Hai.

As soon as the creatures turned their attention to the tree, I quickly got to my feet and scampered out from the tree trunk and ran into the heart of the forest.

"Hurry, you fool! She's getting away!" the first Uruk-Hai yelled to the second one.

Not looking back, I ran as fast as I can. The smell of the forest was wafting in my nostrils. It was a flowery scent stirred with dried leaves. The force of the wind was whiffing through my hair. Then, I stumbled upon an overgrown tree root. "Shit!" I muttered. I tried to lift my body up as fast as I can, but as I got up I felt myself being pulled into a claw-like grip. As I looked at the hand that grasped me, I realized it was the Uruk-Hai. "Let go of me you cannibal!" I bellowed. It was gripping my wrists tightly and held a dagger to my neck, ready to slit my throat if I dared scream. The sharp, shiny blade that reflected the sunlit sky was only an inch away from my neck.

"You can't escape now!" the Uruk-Hai chuckled evilly.

Then, it stopped chuckling. As I turned around to look at its face, its eyes were staring into the depths of the woods, not even blinking, as if a sly fox had caught its attention. Then, it toppled to the ground with me underneath its heavy, monstrous body. Its back was facing upward. It had an arrow sticking out from its head. With great effort, I tried to push the body off me. "Damn! What the hell does this ugly dude eat?" I groaned. Finally, I rolled the body off, using my two strong hands. Then, I turned around looking up towards the sky clutching my chest and panting. Turning my head to the left, I tried to take a glimpse of who had killed the first Uruk-Hai. It was a guy who had a bow in his hand, aiming at the second Uruk-Hai, before it could reach him. Watching him pull the thin bowstring back, the bolting arrow plunged into its forehead. Then, it fell to ground with the arrow stabbed into its head. Relief flowing through my veins, the guy with the bow came running towards me. He had long cascading blonde hair that wafted behind him. His fashion was very distinctive. It was like in the older days, like Robin Hood. He wore a dark green tunic, a pair of matching breeches, and some brown boots. There was a quiver of arrows fastened onto his back, too. As he came into view, he asked me, "Are you alright, milady?" His hand was extended out.

"I guess so," I groaned grabbing his hand. Then, he gently pulled me up. "Thanks. That dude was way scary. He should have his teeth redone."

"That was an Uruk-Hai." said the blonde guy.

"Anyways, where the hell am I?" I asked. "And what's your name?"

"You are in Middle Earth, but it seems like you are not from around here."

"Obviously." I muttered.

"I am Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil. My companions and I are camping out here, in Fangorn Forest."

"So where are they?" I asked furrowing my brow.

"They are in the depths of the forest." he replied.

"Riiiiiiight."

As we walked through the forest, I noticed the sun was starting to set. The sky was turning into a veil of orange swirled with pink wisps. Darkness was falling over the forest. All I could hear were the crunching of the dry orange leaves Legolas and I walked about. It was so quiet, which was irking the crap out of me, since I was mostly talkative.

"How old are you?" I blurted out.

"I am 2931 years old. Why do you ask milady?"

"Holy shit! No freaking way! You're joking right?" I exclaimed.

"I am not joking." said Legolas.

"Well, I'm only seventeen."

"You are still very young." said Legolas, slightly turning his head around.

"For your information, Goldilocks, that is not young." I said. Then, Legolas turned his head around again and shot me a glowering stare.

"Sheesh, calm down, you're so sensitive, for a guy." I muttered. "Are you gay?"

"Happy?" asked Legolas.

"No, duh! I meant do you like other guys!"

"Of course not! Why do ask such an odd question?" exclaimed Legolas.

"I'm just curious." I replied. "You look kind of like a girl."

In front of me, I heard Legolas muttering something in a different language. Probably curses. The sky was growing more darker. Stars from faraway, were now twinkling brightly. So Legolas and I just strolled on. Neither one of us talked on the rest of the way to the campsite.

A/N

Sorry you guyz had 2 wait a long time! I was busy with skool. But here's my reply2 show-jumper's question: Beth is not me.


End file.
